Courage...
by michelle knight
Summary: Melaina goes to visit her aunt & uncle...hoping to get away from New York for a while. But,...the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are mssing...


My first TMNT fanfic. reviews r nice & please be nice, tay? ^.- (these are the turtles from the movies, not the toons.)  
  
  
***  
Courage...  
  
storyline (c) michelle knight 2001  
***  
  
Melania Freewind stepped out of her van, smiling. The fresh country air swept around her brown hair. Breathing inward, Melaina felt her whole being relax. It was just what she needed. A little vacation in the country. The worries, hassles & such from the city were behind her.  
  
" Mel! Mel! " A little girl screamed, seeing her cousin step out of the van.  
  
" Tea, Tea! " Mel said, scooping the little blond into her arms.  
  
" Mel, I'm so glad you're here! " Tea squealed.  
  
" Welcome back to the farm, Melania. It's good to see you. " Tom Strathman greeted his niece.  
  
" You too, Uncle Tom. Gosh it's great to be out in the fresh country air. " Mel said, placing Tea on the ground again.  
  
" We have your room all prepared, I hope you don't mind having the remodeled basement. It was the nicest place in the house we could think of. Even if it is kinda big & empty. " Cloe Strathman rattled.  
  
" It's okay, Aunt Cloe. I think I'll manage. " Mel laughed.  
  
" Mel, will you come play? Tiffy & I are playing dolls behind the barn! " Tea squealed again.  
  
" Tea, I'm sure that Melaine is tired from her drive here. Go play. Let your cousin come rest in the diningroom. " Tom scolded.  
  
Tea put out a pouty lip & looked at Mel. Mel laughed.  
  
" No, really, I'm fine. Come on Tea, let's go see those dolls. " Mel said, taking her young cousin's hand.  
  
" DINNER IN AN HOUR! " Tom called as the two ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mel & Tea cleaned up for dinner that night, Tea was rambling on & on about the farm.  
  
" And we found some turtles in the tree grove past the barn! " Tea squealed. " They were hurt, but Tiffy & I fixed em' up. They have a cool clubhouse & everything! "  
  
" Well, I'll have to go see everything tomorrow morning. Okay? " Mel asked, picking up her cousin.  
  
" Promise? " Tea asked, her tiny blue eyes shimmering.  
  
" Promise. " Melaina agreed.  
  
" Tay! " Tea laughed as she was carried into the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The early morning poured through the open solar window that let light shine on Cloe's plants. Sniffles, the house's cat, stretched across Melaina's bed. Melaina stirred, but didn't open her eyes.  
  
" Mel! Mel! Come on! You promised! " Tea called from outside the window. " I want you to see the turtles! They woke up! "  
  
" Tea, Tea, I'm up. Let me get dressed & have some of your Mom's breakfast. I promise I'll come see everything then. " Mel moaned, covering burrowing her head under the pillows.  
  
" Tay! " Tea said, scampering off.  
  
Mel uncovered her head & tossed a shoe at the fixture above the window. The shade came down.  
  
" Thank God. " Mel said, regaining her eyesight. " I wonder why those turtles are so important to Tea. "  
  
Making a mental note to ask Cloe, Mel dressed & headed upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Tea led Mel into an secluded field behind the barn to show off her pets.  
  
" And they are as big as you, Mel, green & kinda dressed funny. " Tiffy said, as they three walked into a tree grove.  
  
" There's their clubhouse! " Tea announced.  
  
Mel stopped when she saw what Tea was pointing at. A small space shuttle sat in the middle of the trees.  
  
" That, that is it? " Mel breathed.  
  
" Uh, huh. They said that they needed water. " Tea said, smiling. " That's why I brought the water bag. "   
  
" Really? " Mel asked, her heart pounding. " Do they have funny bands around their heads & look like ninjas? "   
  
" Yep! " Tea said, eyeing her cousin suspiciously. " Did you come see them without me? "   
  
" No, no. I was just guessing. I'm good at guessing. " Mel said, smiling at her cousin.  
  
" Ohhh. " Tea & Tiffy said together.  
  
" Do me a favor? " Mel asked, watching the movement in the shuttle. " Go back to the house? Get me some more water, two or three towels & see if you can borrow some of that make-it-better cream? Tell Aunt Cloe that we're making the turtles better. "  
  
" Eee! Are we gonna play doctor? " Tea squealed happily.  
  
" Yeah. That's it! See, you're a good guesser too! Now, shoo! Bring what we'll need back, tay? " Mel asked.  
  
The girls nodded their heads & ran towards the farm house. Mel hurried to the shuttle & pressed open the door. Various wires fizzled & spat as the hatch came open. Mel walked into the shuttle. From the floor, one of the turtles pointed a lazer pistol at her.  
  
" Whoa, Raph, it's me! It's Mel! " Mel said, holding out her hands to stop Raphael from shooting her.  
  
" Melaina. " Raphael breathed, leaning back onto the floor.   
  
" Raph, oh, what happened? " Mel asked as she knelt beside Raphael.  
  
" We had a run in with Shredder & his gang. They shot us down into this field. My brothers, how are   
they? " Raphael asked, pointing to the back of the shuttle.  
  
Mel walked over Raph & looked at the other wounded ninja turtles. Shaking her head, Mel looked back at Raphael.  
  
" Are they dead? " Raph moaned.  
  
" No, not yet. How long ago did you crash? " Mel asked, running a hand over Donatello's cracked shell.  
  
" Three days. Those little girls, Tea & Tiffy. They've been keeping me alive by bringing tid bits of food   
out. " Raph gulped. " Before I passed out last night, the little girls said that Don was awake. But he's not now. Mel, we've got to get some help. "  
  
" Consider it here. I'll get you boys back to the farm house somehow. And without hurting you. " Mel said.  
  
" Mel! Mel! We're back! " Tea cried as the girls came back & opened the hatch.  
  
" Good girls! Now, did you tell Aunt Cloe anything? " Mel asked, taking the supplies she'd asked for away from the girls.  
  
" Yes, but she laughed & handed me what I asked for. " Tea grinned.  
  
" Okay. Now, I'm going to help the turtles leave. Where does the hay cart come from? " Mel asked, watching her cousin.  
  
" Leave? They have to go home now? " Tea asked. " To their mommies? "  
  
" Yep. They miss their mommies. Please tell me where the hay cart is? " Mel pleaded.  
  
" Tay! Daddy keeps it in the hay field. You'll have to saddle up Shadow Dancer to pull it, though. " Tea said.  
  
" Okay. Now, you & Tiffy say good-bye & then go play, tay? " Mel asked.  
  
Tiffy & Tea nodded, said good-bye & ran off happily. Mel turned back to Raphael only to find that he'd passed out again.  
  
" Oh, Raph. " Mel said, taking his hand in hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael awoke to the sound of running water. Gradually opening his eyes, Raph put a hand to his head. A bandage was wound around it. Everything slowly came into focus.  
  
" Shhh. " Mel said, coming up in front of him. " You're going to rest. "  
  
" Mel, where's Mike, Don & Leo? " Raphael pleaded, searching the room for his brothers. " How did we get in...where are we? "   
  
" The basement. No one comes down here since I'm staying on the farm, so you're all safe. I brought you, Donatello, Leonardo & Michaelangelo from the shuttle in the hay cart. I put your brothers in the other room where I can keep it cooler. I can't believe you boys survived in that hot field. " Mel stated, her eyes wandering over Raphael's tired face.  
  
" I have to, to see..." Raphael whispered, trying to get up, but not having the strength to.  
  
" You know I won't hurt them, Raph. " Mel said. " As soon as you're feeling like it, I'll help you look in on them, okay? "  
  
Raph nodded.   
  
" Rest, Raph. " Mel pleaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So, did you get the full tour today, Mel? " Cloe asked at dinner that evening at dinner. " Including the turtles? "   
  
" They had to go home. Melania said so. " Tea said as she bit into her biscuit.  
  
" Oh? " Cloe laughed.  
  
" Yeah, we released them. Tea was a big girl about it too. " Mel said, smiling at her cousin.  
  
" Yep! " Tea agreed.  
  
" Well, then desert is truly in order. " Cloe smiled.  
  
A loud crash from the basement stopped everyone from their dinner. Mel looked at the floor in horror. Mel had told Raph not to move.   
  
" Melania? " Tom asked, looking at Mel across the table.  
  
" Oh, Tom. It's probably Sniffles. Remember? That cat jumped through the window? " Cloe asked, placing her hand on Tom's shoulder. " That's why my plants are in the mini green house now? "  
  
Tom nodded. Melaina got up from the table.  
  
" Since it sounded like it came from the basement, I'll look into it. " Mel said, swiftly decending the stairs.  
  
" Desert will be waiting on you, dear! " Cloe called down the stairs behind Mel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mel quickly made it to the basement & found Raphael on the floor.  
  
" Raph! Raph! Are you alright? Didn't I say rest? " Mel said, sitting Raph up.  
  
" Don! He was calling out for me! " Raph exclaimed.  
  
" I'll check on him. Stay put! " Mel said, rushing into the next room.  
  
" Melaina? " Donatello questioned, squinting his eyes in the darkness.  
  
" Yes, how do you feel? " Mel asked, grabbing a wet towel from the towel rack.  
  
" Like I was run over by a truck. Where's Raph?! " Donatello questioned. " IS HE? "   
  
" No, no, he's in the other room. Calm down. You boys have been through quite a trauma. " Mel said, looking Donatello over.  
  
" Mel? Are you okay? Was it Sniffles? " Cloe called from the kitchen.  
  
" I'm fine! Yes, I had to catch him first! I'm bringing him up with me now! " Mel yelled.  
  
Don nodded & laid down. Raph had made it into the room & sat beside his brother's bed. Mel helped Raph up into a chair, scooped up the cat from it's place on her bed & hurried upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mel had three of the four turtles awake by the time she went to her room from tucking Tea in bed. The only one not awake was Michaelangelo.  
  
" Do you think he's dead? " Leonardo asked.  
  
" No, he has a pulse. Mike probably hit his head during the crash landing & is recovering the only way his body knows. I need to end my trip here short & get you to Splinter. " Mel said. " He knows more about medicine & such than I do. "  
  
" I think you & those two girls did wonderful, Melaina. We're all alive thanks to that. " Donatello acknowledged.  
  
" Thanks, Don. I'm pretty proud of Tea & Tiffy too. They're only seven years old & were able to care for you until I arrived. I just wish I knew how to leave here without making Aunt Cloe & Uncle Tom suspicious. " Mel ranted.   
  
" Melaina! Telephone dear! " Cloe called from the kitchen.  
  
" I'll be right back! " Mel told the boys. " Coming! " Mel called up to Aunt Cloe.  
  
Mel hurried up the stairs & took the phone away from Aunt Cloe. Mel & the turtle's friend, Casey Jones   
was on the other end.  
  
" Yo girl! Whatsup in cow country? " Casey asked.  
  
" You have great timing, Casey! " Mel exclaimed, watching her Aunt go outside. " Anything new in New York? "  
  
" Yeah, girl. That's why I called. Like, the boys are missin' & Splinter asked me to find em'. " Casey said.  
  
" I know they're missing. They're here with me. " Mel whispered, making sure no one was listening to her but Casey. " They were shot down & left for dead by Shredder & his goons. "   
  
" Yo, girlfriend! You wanna run dat past me again? " Casey asked. " You have da boys? "   
  
" Yes, Casey, I'm hoping to come home tomorrow. The boys are injured pretty badly. Would you meet me at the tunnel tomorrow? " Mel asked.  
  
" I'm there. " Casey agreed.  
  
Casey promised to tell Splinter & wait for Mel there.  
  
" Who was that dear? It was a long distance call from what the identification box said. " Cloe said, watching Mel get into the refridgerator.  
  
" Uh, my friend, Casey. He said something big came up at home & I guess I'm cutting my vacation short. " Mel said, pretending to be sad as she opened a can of soda.  
  
" Oh, honey. I hope nothing's too bad. " Cloe said.  
  
" I'm afraid so. One of our friends in New York has lost his son, ran away I guess. I'm going to give our friend some moral support & maybe help find the boy. " Mel frowned.  
  
" Oh. How sad! " Cloe said. " So, you'll miss church? "   
  
" I'm afraid so. Give my regards to Father Irwin. I'm so sorry, Aunt Cloe. " Mel said, hugging her aunt.  
  
" Don't apologize, dear. " Cloe said. " You're leaving for a good reason. "  
  
Mel nodded & went to start packing her stuff. Tea walked softly down into the basement & snuck up behind Mel.  
  
" Cousin Mel. " Tea said.  
  
" Oh, Tea. You startled your Mel! " Mel laughed, scooping Tea up & making sure she couldn't see into the next room.  
  
" Mommy says you're leaving. Were you going to leave without saying good-bye? " Tea asked, putting her little lip out again to pout.  
  
" Oh, no way kiddo! I was going to pack & then come say good-bye. And also to tell you how proud I am of you. " Mel said, kissing Tea's nose. " You took good care of those turtles. That was a big job. The turtles said to thank you for them. "   
  
Tea smiled, hugged Mel & went back upstairs. Mel waited until she was sure Tea was gone & then hurried to finish packing.  
  
An hour later, when everyone was asleep, Mel helped the boys out to the van. Donatello & Raphael found the strength to carry Mike. Making sure everyone was safely in the van & comfortable, Mel jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
" Alright, everyone see if you can't get some sleep. We'll be back in New York by sunrise. " Mel said as she put her seatbelt on & softly started the engine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alley to the tunnel way was quiet as Casey helped Mel get the turtles into the tunnel. Splinter was waiting.  
  
" Master, Michaelangelo hasn't awoken yet. " Raphael said, tears in his brave eyes.  
  
Splinter nodded understandingly & helped take Michaelangelo into the main subway car. Mel stood silent as she saw Raph walking away from the others.  
  
" Shouldn't we? " Leonardo asked, seeing Raph walking away too.  
  
" No, he needs some time. " Mel said, placing a hand on Leo's shell.  
  
" Raph's tough anyway, man. He'll be back. " Casey encouraged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mid afternoon came & Raph was curled up asleep against the wall near Michaelangelo's bed mat. Leonardo, Donatello & Casey were sleeping among the cars. Mel was standing watch until she heard two tearful voices below her. Curious, Mel climbed down the sewer ladder & went to investigate.  
  
" Raphael, I wish you'd quite crying man. " Michaelangelo's voice pleaded as it echoed through the tunnel.  
  
Raph kept sobbing his heart out. Mel crept into the car & hugged Raph tightly. Michaelangelo watched through his tired eyes.   
  
" How are you feeling, my son? " Splinter asked as he walked into the car.  
  
" I feel so weak, Master. " Michaelangelo responded.  
  
Splinter nodded before he knelt beside Mel & Raph.  
  
" Raphael, " Splinter said, motioning for him to hug his brother.  
  
Mel smiled through happy tears as Raph hugged his brother close. The rest of the turtles joined in a group hug. They were finally whole again. 


End file.
